


Advantage

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, Incest, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's taking advantage of whom, here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

"I think you're taking advantage of me," Luigi blinked at his brother, trying to determine exactly when he'd gotten drunk enough that this had seemed like a good idea.

Pavi giggled, something that normally pissed the shit out of him, but Amber's light touches along the top of his thighs were distracting enough that he could barely focus on it. "Oh, no, _fratello_," he crooned, "You always-a have the advantage."

"You better fucking believe I do-o-oh, God, Amb," he trailed off.

She giggled too, but it wasn't nearly as irritating with his cock in her mouth.


End file.
